skapokonpediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Retropokon: Votaciones 3
Retropokon: Votaciones 3 es un episodio especial de Retropokon en el que los fans votaron una serie de sugerencias para que Nostalgia Skapokon, Wai el Chiflado y Sir Pokon de Joy las analizasen en sus respectivos programas. Desarrollo La escena postcréditos de Retropokon 9: Inspector Gadget Mad Robots Invasion incluía una petición personal de Skapokon de que los fans le hicieran sugerencias. Si dichas sugerencias cumplían ciertas reglas, podrían aparecer en un nuevo vídeo de votaciones. En este vídeo, se muestran todos los posibles candidatos, totalmente nuevos respecto a las votaciones previas, a ser analizados en Retropokon, Hora de Anticine, El Lado Oscuro de los Fans, El Lado Luminoso de los Fans y Wai habla de. Los usuarios que tuvieran cuenta en YouTube podían dejar un comentario votando al menos una cosa de cada categoría. Reglas Las sugerencias recibidas solo podrían aparecer en las Votaciones si cumplían una serie de reglas que estableció en la descripción del vídeo anterior. Retropokon * "Debe ser de una consola fácil de Emular. Entre otras, me refiero a la NES, la Game Boy, la SNES, la Nintendo 64, la Sega Genesis, la Play Station 1... También las 3 consolas que menciono en este vídeo, pues aunque no sean emulables las tengo." * "El juego tiene que ser malo o con elementos interesantes con los que hacer una reseña divertida." Hora de Anticine * "Al igual que Retropokon, la película debe ser mala o interesante de analizar." * "La película debe estar en Español, Inglés o subtitulada a uno de esos idiomas." * "Aparte de cine, puedes sugerirme cosas relacionadas con la televisión. Esto incluye episodios o especiales de una serie, episodios pilotos abandonados o los primeros episodios de una serie de manera similar a como Nostalgia Critic hace en los vídeos de “Riders of the Story Ark”." El Lado Oscuro de los Fans / El Lado Luminoso de los Fans * "Esta vez los trabajos sugeridos deben ser malos o tan malos que son buenos en el caso del Lado Oscuro." * "Puede ser un vídeo o un juego." * "Aunque la serie sea trabajos hechos por fans, pueden ser vídeos o juegos no relacionados con ninguna franquicia como Lego Spanish Movie, siempre que sea algo que pueda verse/jugarse de forma gratuita." * "Tiene que tener lo suficiente para una reseña. Si el vídeo o juego es muy corto, no podré hacerle una reseña decente." * "Podéis sugerirme los trabajos hechos por fans más desconocidos que se os ocurra. Claro, que necesito que me mandéis el enlace si es tan desconocido." Wai habla de * "Lo que os dé la real gana." Candidatos Retropokon * Dragon's Lair: The Legend (GB) * Shrek Super Slam (PC) * Super Mario Land 4 (GB) * Marsupilami (Genesis) * Juegos de Bichos (PSX/GB/SNES) * Virtual Bart (SNES) * Santa Claus Saves the Earth (PSX) * Chester Cheetah: Too Cool to Fool (Genesis) * Mr. Bean (PC) * Más juegos del Inspector Gadget * Peripecias de Don Quijote (PC) * Pepsiman (PSX/Arcade) * Juegos de El Rey León (SNES/Genesis/NES) * Graffiti Kingdom (PS2) * Catwoman (GC) * Dikie y Dukie (PC) * Magical Drop * Madagascar: Operación Pingüino (GBA) Hora de Anticine * Dinosaur Adventure (2000) * Spider-Man (1966) * La Liga de los Hombres Extraordinarios (2003) * El Juguete Guerrero (2005) * Bandolero (2002) * Parappa the Rapper (2001) * A Fairly Odd Movie (2011) * Spy Kids 4 (2011) * Pan (2015) * Pinocho y su amiga Coco (2013) * Grumpy Cat's Worst Christmas Ever (2013) * Mafalda: La Película (1982) * Rayman: La Serie (1999) * HiSchool SeHa Girls (2014) * Rómulo y Remo (1962) * Spelunker Sensei (2011) * Viaje Mágico a África (2010) * Tarzán en Manhattan (1989) El Lado Oscuro de los Fans * Sonichu * Inkagames Turbo * Juegos de Sanic * Mega Man RPG * Uncle Dolan * Lego Náufragos * Mario y Luigi en La Casa Perfecto * Pokémon Naranja * Dusk's Dawn * Mayro Bross/Kratt * Austin A. * Kirby's Dream House * Super Smash Bros. Playmobil * Super Brawl * Rise of the Mushroom Kingdom * Heinoustuck * Paper Mario & Luigi RPG * Proyectos Antiguos El Lado Luminoso de los Fans * Cave Story * Undertale Yellow * Brawl in the Family * Touhou Hisoutenseku * Strikeforce Kitty * Them's Fighting Herds * Super Robotnik Land * Azumanga Fighter * Gravitee Wars * Superfighters * Papa Louie * Sonic World * AM2R: Return of Samus * Mega Man Unlimited * Psycho Waluigi * Syobon Action * Gravity Falls Flash Games * Mejores animaciones de Davuuwart Wai habla de *Harry Potter *Animes Favoritos *asdfmovies *Sonic '06 *Toto Sapore *Películas Rusas Favoritas *Chrono Trigger *ElRubius *Kingdom Hearts *Undertale *Star Wars *Crossovers Resultados Los resultados de la votación se revelaron en la escena postcréditos de Retropokon Especial de 4º Aniversario: Go!Animate The Movie. Retropokon El ganador fue Shrek Super Slam. Recibió una reseña en el décimo Retropokon. Hora de Anticine El ganador fue La Serie Animada de Rayman. Recibió una reseña en el sexto Hora de Anticine. El Lado Oscuro de los Fans El ganador fue Super Brawl. La saga completa, con énfasis en Super Brawl 2, recibió una reseña en el cuarto Lado Oscuro de los Fans. El Lado Luminoso de los Fans El ganador fue Super Robotnik Land. Recibió una reseña en el tercer Lado Luminoso de los Fans. Wai habla de El ganador fue asdfmovies. Recibió una reseña en el segundo Wai habla de. Vídeo completo Categoría:Retropokon Categoría:Votaciones